


TARDISin harharetket

by asetyleenihappiliekki



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005), LaeppaVika
Genre: Christmas, Cybermen - Freeform, Kidnapping, Linnunradan käsikirja liftareille -viboja, Multi, Pikkujoulut, Time Travel, Turku, adventure in space, car crash, hahmot voi lukea originaalihahmoina, kaljaa, perseilyä, scifi
Language: Suomi
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-11
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:22:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 25
Words: 8,696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28013889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asetyleenihappiliekki/pseuds/asetyleenihappiliekki
Summary: Pikkujouluilta huipentuu ulosajoon. Ojasta ruhjotun sinisen auton vierestä löytyy sininen poliisipuhelinkoppi, joka ei olekaan aivan sitä miltä näyttää – "Sisältä suurempi kuin ulkoa!" ja "Saattaisiko olla...", mutta "Missä sitten on Tohtori?". Ja ennen kaikkea "Kuinka tätä ohjataan?!"
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1





	1. Prologi: TARDISin odotus

**Author's Note:**

> Tää on yks mun parhaista aivopieruista ja katson tän loppuun vaikka henkeni uhalla ja vaikka huutaisinkin vain yksin Saharan kuivaan tuuleen, perkele.
> 
> Se tulee näkymään, että tän alun ja lopun välissä on kulunut viisi vuotta. Tämä on palapeli, johon on hukkuneiden palojen tilalle lainattu jotain vanhaa, jotain uutta ja jotain sinistä, ja jossa on siitä huolimatta aukkoja. Viiden vuoden takainen minä ei perustanut muistiinpanoista, se teeskentelevä ylimielinen pikku paska.
> 
> Näiden viiden vuoden aikana sekä minä, LV, että maailma olemme muuttuneet. Tässä ficissä on vuosi 2015. Vuonna 2015 kirjoitetut luukut 1-9, mukaanlukien prologi, ovat kokeneet jonkinmoisen oikomisen. Ficci on ollut julkaistuna jo aiemmin.
> 
> Vastuunvapauslauseke: Tämä on RPF eli real person fictionia, mikä tarkoittaa sitä, että hahmot perustuvat todellisen elämän henkilöihin. Kyse on kuitenkin fiktiivisistä hahmoista. En tunne LaeppaVikaa, eikä tässä fiktiossa ole faktoja. Tarkoitukseni ei ole loukata ketään eikä kenenkään faneja, läheisiä, lehmiä tai kameleita. DW kuuluu tekijöilleen ja LaeppaVika omistaa itse itsensä. Kiitos.

Loskaisessa ojassa nökötti kenollaan sininen poliisipuhelinkoppi, 60-luvun mallia. Kohdalla tie teki tiukan mutkan: koppi näytti singonneen lava-auton kuormasta. Likaraidat kyljissä kielivät siitä, että se oli kierähtänyt muutaman kerran ympäri ennen pysähtymistään ojaan suljetut ovet taivasta kohti.  
  
Jos tiellä olisi ollutkin runsasta liikennettä, kovinkaan moni ohikulkija tuskin olisi tiennyt, että koppi itse asiassa oli joku, eikä pelkästään jokin.  
  
Sillä oli ajatuksia. Se tiedosti. Ja sillä oli sattumoisin nimikin.  
  
TARDIS. Tee aa är dee ii äs – sanoista Time And Relative Dimensions In Space – suomennettuna typerän kuuloisesti Tähtiaika-Avaruuden RakenneDimensioiden IlmaSaareke.  
  
Oli vaikea sanoa mitä TARDIS ajatteli. Parhaiten sitä tulkitsi sen aviomies, Tohtori, joka hänkin valitettavasti oli useimmiten täysi _aviomies_ – sekä tietenkin Tohtorin toinen vaimo, joka samalla oli tavallaan TARDISin oma tytär – mutta paljastettakoon, että parhaillaan TARDIS odotti.


	2. I luukku: Jossa apinat esiintyvät ensimmäistä kertaa

Loskainen marraskuu, jonka aikana lumi oli vuoroin tullut ja vuoroin mennyt, kääntyi väistämättä joulukuuksi. Muutos ei tuonut muassaan maagisesti valkeita kinoksia, kuten moni oli toivonut, ja sysimustaa yötä väritti vain pilvien harmahtava oranssinpunainen hehku.  
  
Ojassa, valtatie yhdeksän kanssa risteävän sivutien mutkassa makasi TARDIS ja odotti. Se tiesi tarkalleen mitä oli tulossa –  
  
(Se näki muutamaa poikkeusta lukuun ottamatta kaiken mikä oli ollut ja tulisi olemaan, ja sen näkökulmasta kaikki tapahtui samaan aikaan. Sen näkökulmasta – näin havainnollistavana esimerkkinä – Rooma oli perustettu samaan aikaan kun sen raunioilla argeologit jo kaivautuivat syvälle historiaan. Ja jos puhuttiin ihmiselämästä – niin, sitä olisi voinut kuvata näin: Kuin kämmenenleveys, silmänräpäys tai ei mitään. Silti jokaisella ihmiselläkin oli väliä.)  
  
– ja se tiesi tarkalleen, milloin alkaisi tapahtua. Siispä se ei hippustakaan yllättynyt, kun lopulta alkoi tapahtua.  
  
Joulukuuta oli kulunut tarkalleen kaksitoista minuuttia ja kolmekymmentäkolme sekuntia (ihmisten yleisen ajanlaskun mukaan), kun mutkasta heti etulyhtyjen jäljessä kiisi sininen henkilöauto basson voimasta lähes täristen, menetti pidon käänteessä, pyöri renkaillaan ympäri kuin dervissi, renkaat kääntyillen ja pyyhkijät viuhtoen, ja – yllätys yllätys – päätyi samaan ojaan kuin TARDISkin. Sen perä tumahti pehmeään penkkaan, ja siihen se jäi.  
  
Tuli yhtä hiljaista kuin pimeääkin.  
  
Puhtaasta innostuksesta TARDIS väläytti vähän kattovaloaan.


	3. II luukku - Tehän ehditte jo kysyä, oliko alkoholilla vaikutusta asiaan. Tässä vastaus:

Sininen auto piennarojassa heräsi eloon. Joku ja kenties toinenkin marisi, kolmas kirosi ja neljäs käski jotakuta viemään kyynärpään suustaan helvetin persreikään, tai hän saattelisi sen sinne itse, omin käsin.  
  
TARDIS oli olemassaolonsa aikana kokenut kaikenlaista, mutta ihmisiä se ei koskaan ollut oppinut ymmärtämään. Se tiesi, totta kai, kuinka ihmiset – tai apinat, kuten sen rakas Tohtori heidän yhteisen aikajanansa viimeisimmässä inkarnaatiossaan tapasi usein sanoa – kussakin tilanteessa toimivat, mutta se ei silti voinut kovinkaan hyvin sanoa ymmärtävänsä ihmisluontoa. Sen oma mekaaninen sydän kyllä taisi tuntea, ja koneeksi se oli hyvin herkkä aistimaan, mutta sille kaikki näyttäytyi niin erilaisena verrattuna tähän kaljuapinalajiin, jonka edustajat olivat Tohtorille tärkeitä.  
  
Esimerkiksi silloin kuin TARDIS rakasti, se myös rakasti. Ja silloin kuin se välitti, se välitti, ja kun se pelkäsi, se pelkäsi – se harvemmin kiisteli itsensä kanssa. Sen tunteet olivat puhtaita.  
  
Ja nyt ruttuuntunut sininen auto hyökyi sitä vasten valtavan määrän ihmismäisiä tuntemuksia ja ajatuksia, joille ominaista oli ristiriitaisuus ja järjetön monimutkaisuus. Jos TARDISilla olisi ollut keuhkot, se olisi huokaissut.  
  
Ja jos sillä olisi ollut huulet, se olisi hymyillyt innostustaan. Se jäi kuuntelemaan apinoiden välienselvittelyä, jossa kaikki nälvivät toisiaan kuin se mikä oli hajonnut olisi ollut vain mikroaaltouuni tai tongit.  
  
”Kukas se sanoikaan, että kuka tahansa olisi parempi rattiin kuin tuo apina.”  
  
Ilmeisesti Tohtori ei ollut lempinimellään täysin hakoteillä, kun ihmiset itsekin käyttivät sitä toisistaan.  
  
”Apina taidatkin olla sinä.”  
  
”Totta, harvinaisen apina täytyy olla, että menettää auton tuolla tavalla.”  
  
”Tuo apina tuossa se jätti renkaat vaihtamatta viime viikolla, ja sitten tämmöiseen pääkallokeliin oli muka pakko päästä. No, oliko nyt sen arvoiset pikkujoulut?”  
  
Hetken ajan kuului vain ähinänsekaista kolinaa, kun kourallinen ihmisiä kömpi kivuttomampiin asentoihin, ja sitten tuli hetki, jossa kuului vain kuusien keuhkojen työn ääni.  
  
”Oliko teillä kaikilla muka turvavyö”, pelkääjänpaikalta heitettiin yhtäkkiä.  
  
”Ei Keimolla, mutta se olikin peräkontissa.”  
  
”Ei Protollakaan, mutta se on jo ilmassu, että on kunnossa.”  
  
”Ei tässä mitään”, kuului peräkontista.  
  
”Varmastikaan?”  
  
”En mä kuolemaa oo tekemässä, huolehtikaa itestänne vaan.”  
  
Hetken kestäneen sanattomuuden katkaisi kuljettaja: ”Onhan kaikki varmasti hengissä?”  
  
”On, on.”  
  
”Varmasti? Ihan varmasti?”  
  
”OLLAAN!”  
  
”Okei, koska en mä ketään halunnu tappaa”, kuljettajan äänestä kuuli, miten koko sen olemus rentoutui. Lähes heti ihminen alkoi kuitenkin täristä, ja sitten hentoinen vapina muuttui koko kroppaa rajusti vavisuttavaksi liikkeeksi ja huulilta karkasi pelästyksen värittämä naurahdus: ”Oikeesti, en mä tarkottanu. Oikeesti, en enää ikinä aja. En ikinä. En varmasti.”  
  
”Hei, älä tolleen ota”, joku kiirehti sanomaan samaan aikaan, kun joku toinen virnuili äänekkäästi: ”Mikäs tässä, äskeinen peittosi perus vuoristoradan kevyemmin ku rynkky haulikon.”  
  
”Tiedä siitä, mun mielestä haulikko peittoo rynkyn”, joku mutisi.  
  
Pelkääjänpaikalta irtosi samaan aikaan sekä naurahdus että toverillisesti tukeva kämmen kuskin olkapäälle. ”Tapahtu mikä tapahtu. Jos sitten vaikka mietittäisiin miten päästään täältä ihmisten ilmoille.”  
  
”Hei, ei sitä tähän voi jättää! Kyllä sille pitää sanoa, ettei kännipäissä oo asiaa ratin taa!”  
  
”Ei sillä oo viinaa päässä edes yhtä promillea, mikä on taatusti kolme kertaa vähemmän ku sulla!”  
  
”Ja mistä sä tiiät sen promillet”, haastettiin takapenkiltä etupenkille.  
  
”Mä tasan tiiän paljonko se joi”, pelkääjän paikka haastoi takaisin.  
  
Ihmisten kiihtymys ei tavallisesti olisi hetkauttanut TARDISia suuntaan eikä toiseen, mutta hyväksymistään matkustajistaan se tunsi olevansa vastuussa. Ja nämä ihmisapinat olivat sen tulevia matkustajia, joita vastaan sillä ei ollut mitään. Nämä eivät olleet aikeissa vikitellä sen aviomiestä, eivätkä nämä olleet se typerä Mestari-luopio, jonka kohdalla TARDISin oli vaikea suhtautua. Toisaalta Mestari tiesi Tohtoria paremmin, kuinka TARDISin jäsenet toimivat, ja tunsi parhaat keinot sen syöttö- ja virtapiirivikojen lievittämiseen – ja toisaalta Mestari oli vikittelijöistä se ehdottomasti pahin.  
  
TARDIS päätti puuttua kiistaan.  
  
”Ja ainakin tällä kertaa mä tasan tiiän paljonko ite kippasin alas omasta kurkusta, joten pitäkää ne päät kii –”  
  
TARDIS räväytti kattovalonsa täyteen loistoon ja piti valoa yllä, kunnes sen oli pakko päästää se hiipumaan. Se ei katsokaas paraikaa ollut täysin hereillä.  
  
”– ei hitto, kyllä siinä oikeasti on valo.”  
  
”Missä sähkökaapissa on tommonen valo?”  
  
”Ei se oo sähkökaappi, oo jo hiljaa.”  
  
Ihmisapinat vaikenivat kaikki. Lopulta yksi näki ilmapiirin olevan kyllin kypsä seuraavanlaiselle kommentille: ”Eiköhän mennä lähemmäs.”  
  
”Päästäänkö me ulos?”  
  
”Eiköhän me olla ojassa oikein päin.”  
  
”Ojasta allikkoon, eiköhän jouduta.”  
  
”Ole sinäkin jo hiljaa.”  
  
Tuli hiljaista.  
  
”Äh, helvetti, ei teistä ole mihinkään”, puuskahti viimein joku oma-aloitteisesti ja rytkäytti oven auki.


	4. III luukku - Jossa ilta on jo kehittynyt paskemmaksi kuin alkujaan luultiin

Näistä kuudesta ihmisestä Proto oli tietyltä yhteisöltä kysyttynä se kaikista ennakkoluulottomimmin innovatiivinen. Jos Rauski – samalta yhteisöltä kysyttynä ehdoton pomomies, joskin samalla se kakara – oli se, jonka jokainen oli ainakin kerran tahtonut tukehtuvan omiin juttuihinsa, oli Proto se, jonka jutuista jokainen ainakin kerran oli tahtonut hirttäytyä omiin hiuksiinsa.  
  
Proto oli se, joka vähät välitti tabuista, typeryksistä ja tavanomaisuudesta tavan vuoksi.  
  
Jos tämän kaverin olisi käsketty kuvailla tilannetta, hän olisi tiivistänyt sen olevan säälittävä eikä mitään muuta – joskin jokin siinä osui hänen huumorintajuunsa.  
  
Tienoo oli autio kuin omaisitta kuolleen hauta, ilma parissakin miinuksessaan tälle talvenalulle harvinaisen kylmä ja tienpinta sysisynkkyydessään liukas, minkä he ehkä kenties olivat saattaneet panna merkille.  
  
Jos Proton olisi käsketty kuvailla heidän seuruettaan, hän olisi aloittanut siitä, kuinka ironista oli, että juuri peleihin yhdistetty poppoo (jolla oli virallinen toiminimikin, googlaa vaikka: LaeppaVika avoin yhtiö) käyskenteli paraikaa kuin minkä tahansa keskivertovideopelin aloituskulisseissa. Pitihän ottaa huomioon rusikoitu auto ja mysteerinen valo, joka tuntui vetävän puoleensa kuin yöperhosta.  
  
Proto tuijotti hylätystä autosta, kuinka Rauski, Zappis, Fisu ja käsivarttaan pitelevä Keimokin parveilivat ojassa nököttävän kopin ympärillä. Hänen vatsanpohjaansa laskeutui aavistus.  
  
”Ala tulla!” Retris hoputti, vaikka sen jos kenen olisi kuulunut tietää paremmin.  
  
”Ei tämä tästä mihinkään oo menossa, tuo laatikkokaan tuskin mihinkään lentää”, Proto huikkasi äänessä hyppysellinen ironiaa. ”Eikä tämä siltä näytä, että aikois räjähtää.”  
  
Proto oli antautunut pikkujoulureissulle siinä uskossa, ettei ilta paljoa paskemmaksi kuitenkaan voisi kehittyä, vaan pahastipa hän oli ollut väärässä. Pahastipa hän oli väärässä arvioidessaan tulevia tapahtumia vielä tästä eteenkin päin, mutta kuinka väärässä, sen hän sai tietää vasta myöhemmin.


	5. IV luukku - Fandomvitsi ja alku hyvin epätodennäköisten sattumusten ketjusta

Ojassa makaavan sinisen puhelinkopin vieressä seisoskeli enimmäkseen hiljaisena ja kylmissään mies, jonka koko kumman nallekarhumainen olemus paraikaa tuntui yrittävän hivuttautua korviin, mikä näytti kieltämättä hauskalta.  
  
Kello läheni jo yhtä, ja porukka parveili nyt kopin sijaan Keimon ympärillä. Keimolla istui kunniantunto syvässä. Uhkailun, kiristyksen ja lahjonnan ohella tarvittiin roima annos kuraista, suoraan hermoon iskevää huumoria ennen kuin kyseinen apina antoi jonkun ensin katsoa sijoiltaan mennyttä kyynärpäätään, toinen mokoma ennen paikkausluvan irtoamista – ja kun paljastui, että autosta oli riisuttu kaikki turha – mukaan lukien ensiapupakkaus – edellistä joulua edeltäneen katsastuksen jälkeen, joiltakuilta alkoi palaa pinna.  
  
Fisu oli isokokoisuudestaan huolimatta ihmisenä sellaista tyyppiä, joka oli kaikkea muuta kuin kotonaan silloin kun ihmisiltä paloi pinna, mikä oli syynä siihen, että hän oli yksin ja muut yhdessä.  
  
Ja kaikki yhden ulosajon takia. Vaikka eipä pojilla kovin kiire tuntunut olevan päästä poiskaan.  
  
Fisu mittaili yksinäisenä kopin kulmia ja arvaili, mikä sen tarina mahtoi olla, kunnes seuraan liittyi muita, eikä hän enää voinut sanoa olevansa yksin. (Yksinäisyydellä ja yksin olemisella ei muuten ole mitään tekemistä toistensa kanssa, ihan vain jotta tiedätte.)  
  
Pimeydessä Retriksen toisen käden vieressä liikkui sätkän punainen piste, vaikka Proto tavan takaa jaksoikin mokomasta tavasta ilkeillä. Jälkeen mainittukin oli näköjään hylännyt auton pehmeät penkit.  
  
”Musta se on edelleen vaan graffitimaalattu, vandalismin kohteeksi päässy sähkömuuntaja. Se muukaan voi olla”, Retris esitti spekulaationsa kymmenettä kertaa kohottaen suupieliä, jotka perusilmeessäkin olivat matkalla hitusen enemmän ylös- kuin alaspäin.  
  
”Kuka helvetti tuollaista mihinkään maalais”, Zappis sohaisi: ”Police Box ja Public Call. Kyllä se ainakin puhelinkoppi ihan on. Pudonnu varmaan kuormasta.”  
  
”Eikä siinä oo mitään johtoja tai muita sähköjuttuja.”  
  
Hetken oli hiljaista.  
  
”Se on fandomvitsi”, Proto huomautti, ja äänensävystä heräsi epäilys josko tämä sittenkin puhui vain kyllästyneisyyttään katselemaan Retriksen röökäämistä.  
  
”Ja miten kauan sä tuota oot pantannu?” kysyi Retris.  
  
”Itse oot yks vitsi”, Zappis heitti.  
  
”Fandomvitsi se on. Doctor Whosta”, Proto toisti.  
  
Fisu ei tiennyt mitä sanoa, joten pysyi hiljaa.  
  
He tuijottivat koppia tyhjin ilmein.  
  
Proto huitaisi jäykästi. ”Taisi olla TARDIS. Avaruusalus. Ja sillä pystyi matkustamaan ajassakin, sitä siinä tehtiin koko ajan, siinä sarjassa.”  
  
Retris varisti tuhkat Proton nahkatakin olalle ja kalasti kylkeen sellaisen kyynärtöytäisyn, että töytäisijän pitkä letti komeasti heilahti.  
  
”Mutta mitä lie con-rekvisiittaa.”  
  
”Aijai, kyllä tämä meidän hippi tietää coneistakin.”  
  
”Sinuna olisin hiljaa, Zappiskin on kulkenu niissä enemmän ku minä.”  
  
”YouTube-juttuja ei lasketa.”  
  
”Ihan sama mitä teette, flirttailkaa tienne vaikka kuutamoon, mutta nyt katotaan löytyykö edes tuolta minkäänlaista painesidepakkausta”, Zappis puhahti. Niine hyvineen Zappis nosti polven con-rekvisiittapömpelin päälle ja tarttui ripaan. Kokeileva nykäisy lennätti oven selkoselleen.


	6. V(-mäinen) luukku - Hyvin epätodennäköisten sattumusten ketju

(Ei, se ei tapahdu vielä tässä! Tähän kohtaan ei tule repliikkiä "Sisältä suurempi kuin ulkoa!")

Työnnä & vedä -kyltit tuskin koskaan ovat ketään ehdoitta auttaneet, mutta Zappiksen elämää ne olisivat voineet helpottaa.

Ovi aukesi sisäänpäin, mutta työntämisen sijaan Zappis kiskaisi, mikä tietenkään yksistään ei näkynyt missään. Hän varasi kuitenkin ovelle liikaa painoa ennen seuraavaa yritystä – ja tuurillaan se riitti painamaan kielet ulos pesästä.

Pienen puhelinkopin seinälle rojahtaneen Zappiksen mieltä tuskin piristi se havainto, ettei kopissa ollut muita nähtävyyksiä kuin pölypalleroita ja muumioituneita kärpäsiä (tämä mies ei selkeästikään ollut kiinnostunut esinemuotoilun historiasta). Kylkeä kivisti rajusti, peräseinällä kun sattui sijaitsemaan itse puhe-elin, joka ei kovin pehmeästä laskeutumisalustasta käynyt.

Huolestunut Fisu nosti Zappiksen vaivatta ulos rohjosta. Ennen sitä luitaan keräilevä kaveri tuli vahingossa sohaisseeksi luurin paikaltaan, mitä ilman vaatimattoman pieni avain olisi voinut jäädä löytymättä, mihin ikinä sitten sopikaan. Zappis viskasi sen Fisulle.

”Mitä minä tällä?”

”Pistät vaikka päiväkirjan lukkoon.”

”Heko heko.”

Proto kuitenkin katsoi avainta omituisesti heti vilkaistuaan sitä kerran. Niin omituisesti, että Fisu alkoi tuntea jonkin pienen ja monijalkaisen kulkevan niskassaan.

”Zappis käski laittaa tällä päiväkirjan lukkoon”, Fisu naurahti.

”Sinuna kokeilisin huvikseni laittaa tuon kopperon ovet lukkoon”, Proto hymähti pudisteltuaan haaveet mielestään.

(Typerät ihmisapinat eivät koskaan ymmärtäneet, mikä merkitys haaveilla oli. Joulupukki, tontut, kummitukset, rakkaus ja jumalat, kaiken heittivät taruina hukkaan.)

Fisu, joka tunsi laskuhumalan kiihtyvän elimistössään, sulloi avaimen taskuun ja olisi unohtanut sen olemassaolon, ellei osapuilleen kaksi sekuntia myöhemmin Rauski olisi kiirehtinyt kysymään paperia, kun Fisulla vielä oli käsi toppatakin taskussa. Paperitollosen mukana maahan levisi koko taskun sisältö.

”Hei, mikä avain tämä on?”

”En tiiä, Zappis käski käyttää sitä päiväkirjaan ja Proto tohon puhelinkaappiin.”

”Kokeillaan! Tai ei, vie sä sitä paperia, Zappis tarvii sitä, ne on tuolla autolla.”

Ei, hansikaslokerossa ei ollut jemmassa tyttöystävän salaista, lukittua Hello Kitty -päiväkirjaa, vaan Rauski marssi kopille vihellellen, veti rivakasti oven takaisin kiinni ja käänsi avainta lukossa. Hän ehti positiivisen yllättyneenä pistää merkille, että yleisimmistä lukko-avain-pareista poiketen nämä kaksi sopivat toisiinsa kuin valetut ilman mitään temppuiluja, ennen kuin ovi aukeni uudelleen.

”Mitä –”

Rauski työnsi päänsä oviaukosta. Pilkkopimeää, sisällä oli pilkkopimeää, eikä sitä pimeyttä valaissut edes se sama metsänylinen punakarvainen hehku, jossa Zappiksen hiekanvaaleat hiukset erottuivat kauas.

"Ei helvetti.”

Sisältä suurempi kuin ulkoa!

Ja kuten kaikkien muidenkin kautta aikain ja paikkain, oli Rauskinkin pakko taputella puhelinkopista joksikin aivan uskomattomaksi muuttuneen seiniä sekä sisä- että ulkopuolelta.

Ja kohtalo järjesti niin, että Rauski siristellessään silmiä tunkkaisen ATK-luokkahuoneen, kirjaston ja huuruisen autotallilaboratorion risteytykseltä haiskahtavassa pilkkopimeydessä menetti tasapainonsa ja ennätti ainoastaan huudahtaa ennen kuin jo putosi päätä pahkaa päällimmäisenä ajatuksenaan muun muassa omakeksimä mietelause: _First you fall, then you die._

Oli yhtä onnekasta sattumaa, että tielle sattui osumaan TARDISin kojelaudan se lohko, jolla sattui sijaitsemaan muutama hyvin olennainen vipstaakkeli. Yhtä epätodennäköinen sattuma ohjasi Rauskin viuhtovien käsien liikeradan osumaan mihinkäs muuhunkaan kuin virtakytkimeen. Kolmas samanaikainen sattuma saneli, että Tohtori, poistuessaan pikaiselle Starbucks-käynnille, oli jättänyt avaimen virtalukkoon.

Hiljalleen käynnistelevä TARDIS ei tuhlannut aikaa venyttelyyn, vaan otti ”hätätilanteessa kaikki on sallittua” -lain mukaisilla omavapauksilla tilanteen haltuun ja dematerialisoitui kun valokennot komentosillan seinillä vasta popsahtelivat käyntiin.

Se materialisoitui takaisin vielä kerran, siniseen autoon kokoontuneiden viiden ihmisapinan ympärille, ja ujelsi kauas pois kuusi hyvin hämmentynyttä matkustajaa mukanaan.

Sitä olisi jo melkein voinut kutsua kidnappaukseksi.


	7. VI luukku - Jossa ei katsota itsenäisyyspäivän vastaanottoa

Kosla räjähti.  
  
Tuosta vain, otti ja räjähti, heti piakkoin TARDISin pujahdettua aikasilmukkaan. Liekö johtunut silmukasta karanneesta värähtelystä vaiko sittenkin ollut vain ajan kysymys, joka tapauksessa ainoa jäljelle jäänyt tunniste oli puolikas toisesta numerokilvestä, sininen maalikin otti ja lähti.  
  
Aamuun mennessä valtatie yhdeksän kanssa risteävän sivutien varressa lojuvasta romusta, joka soittajan mukaan oli hetkeä aiemmin saattanut olla auto, oli kiitänyt Turun poliisille tieto.  
  
Keskipäivään mennessä paikka oli teipitetty.  
  
Iltapäivään mennessä oli kartoittunut, kuinka lähes mahdottoman vaikea levinneestä rojusta oli ottaa kerrassaan mitään selvää.  
  
Vuorokauden vaihtuessa onnettomuuspaikasta kielivät vain tuulessa lepattavat keltapunaraidallisen teipin suikaleet, hiljaisuus oli jälleen laskeutunut.  
  
Tapaus revittiin tapetille loppuviikosta, kun laitokselle ilmoiteltiin kuuden toisiinsa linkittyvän nuoren miehen katoamisesta. Uusien tietojen avulla rekisterikilvestä löytyneet -47 jäljitettiin rekisteriin DAK-478, joka kuului Justus "Rauski" Jokisen nimissä katsastetulle siniselle Volvolle. Yksikössä raavittiin päätä, sillä auton tuho oli täystuho eikä tutkintaryhmä ollut kirjannut ruumiinosia löytyneeksi, mutta loppujen lopuksikaan tapauksessa ei edetty suuntaan eikä toiseen.  
  
Jäljet olivat viilenneet jo lähes viikon ajan, kun tutkinnat epävirallisesti lopetettiin syynä se, mikä sanomatta jätettiin: siinä ajassa ehti jo kauemmas kuin mitä Maapallolla oli kilometrejä.  
  
Olisivatpa vain tienneet kuinka kauas.  
  
Mutta sinä kuudentena kahdettatoista muutamassa kodissa ei katsottu itsenäisyyspäivän vastaanottoa.


	8. VII luukku - Planeetta Sen Seitsemännen galaksissa

Mutta mitä pojille sitten on tapahtunut, kun eivät ole aikakoneella ehtineet ajoissa kotiin? Älä hätäile, tartutaan siihen aivan kohta. Ensin kerron eräästä planeetasta.

Maapallon pohjoiselta puoliskolta katsottuna planeetta sijaitsi tähtitaivaan kuudennessa lohkossa. Piti etsiä toinen tähti oikealta, ottaa hyvä asento ja kiitää sen ohi kohti avaruuden ääriä, kunnes saavuttiin galaksiin, joka niinikään Linnunradan tavoin oli painovoiman spiraaliksi taivuttama, ja jonka nimi monien lajien kirjoissa oli suomeksi käännettynä suurin piirtein Sen Seitsemäs.

Puolivälissä galaksikiekon sädettä sijaitsi vaatimattoman kokoinen aurinkokunta, jonka keskustähti oli sinertävä, kooltaan Aurinkoa aavistuksen pienempi kääpiötähti. Kun tarkasteltiin lähemmin, huomattiin, että itse asiassa koko planetaarinen järjestelmä kiersi punaista jättiläistä lukemattomien muiden tähtien kanssa.

Aurinkokunnan ensimmäinen planeetta oli muovautunut keskustähden syntyessä yli jääneestä materiasta juuri sille kapealle vyöhykkeelle, jolla lämpötila ja valon määrä olivat ihanteelliset elämän syntymiselle; elämän vyöhykkeelle.

Planeetta eli kolmatta pitkää jääkauttaan, ja sen ilmakehän kiintoisien painevaihteluiden vuoksi pinta ei ollut pelkkää jäätikköä, vaan paikoin kitukasvuisten havupuiden kaltaisten ikivihreiden kasvien ja syvien kinosten peitossa.

Siis täydellinen paikka suorittaa amatöörimäinen laskeutuminen avaruusaluksella.


	9. VIII luukku - Amatöörimäinen laskeutuminen

TARDIS olisi mielellään tarjonnut tasaisen kyydin, mutta aika-avaruus oli mielenkiintoinen paikka seilata, tuulineen, myrskyineen, vailla tiedostavasta kokijasta riippumattomia suuntia ”oikein” tai ”nurin”, ”ylös” tai ”alas”. Täytyy myös otta huomioon, että se oli jo vanha, eikä kaikki koneistossa ollut vuosisatoihin ollut kunnossa. Täytyy kuitenkin osoittaa myös hiukan ymmärrystä, varaosia kun on vaikea saada käsiinsä, jos valmistusplaneetta on kadonnut.  
  
Sen matkustajat poukkoilivat kiihtyneinä komentosillan puolelta toiselle, mutta se katsoi paremmaksi olla päästämättä niitä eksymään sokkeloisiin käytäviin – vaikka se tosiasiassa olisi halutessaan voinut ohjata kaikki käytävänsä päättymään suoraan ulko-ovelle.  
  
TARDIS rytisteli ujeltaen läpi aikasilmukan. Se oli luonteeltaan huoleton, toki, mutta tavallisesti sen tukena olikin Tohtori, joka selvitti uusille ihmisapinoille mistä oli kyse ja antoi esimerkin suhtautumisesta. Nyt sen matkustajien täytyi tulla toimeen ilman Tohtoria.  
  
Jos Tohtori olisi ollut kyydissä, Tohtori olisi tavalla tai toisella pitäytynyt äänessä ja antanut ihmisille muuta ajateltavaa kuin merenkäyntisairautta aiheuttava heittelehtiminen ja ”Sisältä suurempi kuin ulkoa!”. Tohtori olisi selittänyt. Tohtori olisi rauhoitellut. Ja Tohtori olisi ehdottomasti pitänyt huolen, että mahdollisimman harva vahingoittui, mikäli kaikki menisikin suoraan päin prinkkalaa ja metsähallituksen puolelle.  
  
Oli tähtikirkas yö, taivasta hallitsi tähtitieteellisessä mittakaavassa lähellä oleva punainen jättiläinen, pyöreä kuu nuoli kuusten latvoja. Oli hiljaista.  
  
Kunnes kuului ulvontaa ja jokin kieppui vääjäämättömästi kovaa kyytiä kohti maankamaraa.   
  
Seurasi kumakka tumahdus.


	10. IX luukku - Ilmiselvästi kolarien yö

Jo toisen kerran lyhyen aikavälin sisällä kolaroinut roikkarämä hoiperteli puhelinkopin sisästä ympäripäihin saakka pöllämystyneenä. Kuskikin oli molemmilla kerroilla ollut sama, joskin tästä jälkimmäisestä kolarista Rauski kieltäytyi ehdottomasti ottamasta vastuuta.

”Hetki ny, aikalisä”, hengähti Retris. ”Proto, mitä sä sanoit Doctor Whosta?”

”Unohda mitä oon ikinä sanonu Doctor Whosta.” Proton silmät olivat kaventuneet miettiviksi viiruiksi.

”Avaruusalus?”

”Avaruusalus. Avaruus- ja aika-alus.”

”Eli mitä hittoa, Proto?” Rauski taivalsi polvisyvässä hangessa sulavasti kuin paatuneempikin kaupunkilainen: ”Se oikeasti on isompi sisältä kuin ulkoa, me tarkistettiin.”

”Doctor Who”, Proto tarjosi avuliaasti.

”Mä en nyt käsitä. Miten me tänne jouduttiin?”

”Fisu, oot aina yhtä idiootti.”

”Mut-!”

”Doctor Who”, Proto huokaisi.

”Täällä on vitusti kylmempi ku Turussa”, Zappiskin liittyi seuraan: ”Löytyiskö tuosta vempeleestä samaan syssyyn Narnia-vaatekaappi? Nyt en tykkäis pahaa turkistakista.”

”Ja miten me tänne päästiin, mitä vittua täällä tapahtuu”, Keimo uteli kalisten tuudittaessaan mitenkuten sidottua, mahdollisesti murtunutta kättään rintaansa vasten. ”Miten me päästään pois, kun ei tiedetä miten ja miks ollaan täällä?”

”Perkele”, Proto ärähti, Retris revähti nauruun.

”Mikä tässä tiedotuksessa nyt ei toimi? Onko teidän kaikkien pakko kysyä samaa!”

”Doctor Who”, Retris sanoi: ”Scifiä. Avaruusolioita, avaruusaluksia ja maapallo pulassa.”

”Ja vieraita planeettoja.”

Seurasi hiljaisuus, jossa kaulat taipuivat taakse ja jossa toivottiin silmien näkevän harhoja, sillä tähdet eivät olleet tuttuja.

Hiljaisuutta ja harhailevia katseita kesti, kunnes Rauski pomppasi levittelemään mahtipontisen omaan tapaansa käsiään, vaikka mahtipontisuus kärsikin kompuroinnista kinoksessa: ”Sehän on selvää kuin… Kuin en-ainakaan-minä perjantai-iltana! Eli – onkohan nyt perjantai? – Eli –”

Rauskin loppukaneettia saatiin jäädä odottamaan, kun maa yhtäkkiä halkesi kulkusten soidessa kahtia.


	11. X luukku - Jossa kaivataan Tohtoria

Jäivät vieraan tähtitaivaan ihmettelyt sikseen, kun maankamara repesi imaisten sisäänsä kuutioittain lunta ja paljastaen kymmenittäin tonttuja ja pari poroksi lavastettua pahviponia – säälittävä yritys, joka ei kaipaa tämän enempää huomiota. Huomionarvoiseksi kohoaa oikeastaan yksi seikka: tontut olivat metallisia, eivätkä missään nimessä perinteisen pukintontun kokoisia.  
  
Metallitontut olivat Kybermiehiä. Tarina on pitkä ja sen juuret ulottuvat kauas viime vuosituhannelle, mutta yksinkertaisuudessaan ne ovat tunteettomia kyborgeja. Metallia ja virtapiirejä ja pääkopassa siirrännäisenä ihmisen aivot. Niiden tavoite kautta aikain ja paikkain on ollut koko ihmiskunnan päivittäminen tälle seuraavalle tasolle – ne pitävät itseään nääs ylivertaisina – ja on perinteisesti ollut Tohtorin jopi näyttää niille missä kaappi seisoo.  
  
Pieni sivumaininta tästä planeetasta Sen Seitsemännen galaksissa: eräänä jouluna Tohtori eliminoi siellä sijainneen Kybermiesten tukikohdan, mutta vastoin hänen tietoaan Kybermiehet jäivät uinumaan odottaen uutta tilaisuutta. TARDIS pelkäsi, että nyt sen voimakenttä oli havahduttanut ne unestaan.  
  
Tonttupukuja ei kommentoida. Tohtorin huumorintaju ei aina ole niin kovin loistava.  
  
”Mitä vittua”, Rauski päätti ynnäten kaikkien ajatukset.  
  
”Okei, kaikki takasin alukseen”, Zappis komensi kuin paraskin James Kirk.  
  
”Abort mission!”  
  
”Ei tarvi kahdesti käskeä.”  
  
Kybermiehet, jotka näyttivät epäilyttävästi suoraan 60-luvun scifiscenestä astuneilta, ontuivat hankeen kilikellot helisten. On ilmiselvää, että niiden hämmennys oli ainoa, mikä pelasti pikaista perääntymistä suorittavan poikaroikan tuliaseteurastukselta.


	12. XI luukku - Ihan ku Star Warsissa

Sarjatuli rummutti vasten TARDISin kilpiä, mutta se jökötti yhä itsepintaisesti paikallaan. Se oli toisinaan sillä tavalla arvaamaton.  
  
”Miten tätä ajetaan?!”  
  
”Miten sä ajoit sen tänne?”  
  
Rauski kiskoi vipuja summamutikassa, tuloksetta: ”Mistä helkkarista minä tietäisin.”  
  
”Ei se sitä mitään ajanu.”  
  
”Jumalauta, herra on hyvä ja koittaa itse!” Rauski iski kojelautaa kaikin voimin.  
  
Isku ei todennäköisesti tehnyt mitään, mutta juuri sillä hetkellä TARDISin kojelauta mukautui. Aika-avaruuden muoto ei ollut kiveen hakattu, ja mistä muustakaan TARDIS oli tehty? (Se ei tietenkään ollut sitä kirjaimellisesti, mutta onko kirjaimellisuuskaan kirjaimellista, kysynpä vaan.) Zappis kiskaisi Rauskin pois tieltä, kun koko komentosillan keskustaa hallitseva pyöreä kojelauta vetäytyi lattiaan.  
  
”No niin, vielä parempi.”  
  
Takaseinälle avautui näyttö, joka vilkkui ja välkkyi numeroita ja symboleja kuin hävittäjän tai online-shootterin hudi. Tai, no, niin. Kuin avaruusaluksen ohjaamo. Näytön alta työntyi hylly, jolla lepäsi yksi ohjain.  
  
Retriksen tiedustelu siitä, mitä lore tästä sanoisi, hukkui tappeluun siitä, kuka saisi ohjat. Lopulta Zappis kiskaisi ohjaimen itselleen ja pienen hakemisen jälkeen löysi oikean yhdistelmän napeista L2 ja x ja kiskaisi oikean tatin äärieteen.  
  
TARDIS kieppui taivaalle tähtien sekaan.  
  
Kiista tutoriaalien puuttumisesta ja pelivuoroista alkoi lähes välittömästi, ja olisi kenties paisunut, ellei Keimo olisi ärähtänyt.  
  
"Voitteko vittu lopettaa ton tyhjänpäiväsen kinaamisen, koska… No, niin", Keimo viittilöi terveellä kädellään kohti ikkunaa: "Me ollaan avaruudessa."  
  
Porukka kokoontui tuijottelemaan ulos ilmestyneistä ikkunoista. Lukemattomat valotuikkeet tähdittivät samettista mustuutta. Tähdet olivat kirkkaampia, musta oli mustempaa, tyhjyys oli tyhjempää, etäisyydet olivat etäisyydempiä. Avaruus levittäytyi heidän eteensä.  
  
"Ihan ku Star Warsissa."  
  
"Se näyttää jotenkin tylsemmältä", Retris totesi.  
  
"Tylsemmältä kuin mikä? Kuin Nasan väritetyt hypersuperkaukoputkella otetut luotainkuvat nebuloista ja tähtisumuista sun muista?"  
  
"Tai ku Guardians of the Galaxyssa."  
  
"Me ollaan varmaan jossain avaruuden tyhjässä osassa", järkeili Rauski. "Suurin osa universumista on mustaa ainetta."  
  
"Mitä ikinä musta aine sitten onkaan", sanoi Zappis. ”Tutkijat kun ei vielä osaa ku arvailla.”  
  
”Kuulkaa ny näitä kahta wannabetieteilijää.”  
  
”Nehän kuulostaa ihan akateemisilta, jumalauta.”  
  
”Kuka tässä on fyysikko –”  
  
”Ha, tuleva sellanen korkeintaan.”  
  
” – ja kuka ei? Nyt katotaan löydettäskö me takas Maahan.”  
  
Retriksen käsi pysäytti Zappiksen. ”Hei, miettikää nyt vähän. Meillä on tässä avaruus- ja aika-alus.”  
  
”Mitä sitten?”  
  
”No sitä sitten, että ollaanko me nyt ihan varmoja, että me halutaan mennä suoraan kotiin?”


	13. XII luukku - Uima-allas kirjastossa

Kuten usein käy, ensijärkytyksen jälkeen iski uteliaisuus. Kun TARDISin komentosillan sisäovet lopulta aukesivat, heidän eteensä levittäytyi ihmeiden labyrintti.  
  
TARDISista tuskin koskaan piirrettäneen fanishopeissa myytävää maailmankarttaa; yhdenkään kynäilijän mielenlahjat tuskin riittäisivät kuvaamaan koko aika-avaruuden mahdollisuuksien kirjoa. Ja jos riittäisivätkin, sen alati muuttuvista käytävistä ja kammioista piirtyisi korkeintaan Skyrimin dungeon-karttoja muistuttava lukukelvoton kaavio. Oli varastohuoneita täynnä rojua universumin joka kolkasta, keittiö, vahakabinetti ja sademetsä. Amfiteatteri, autotalli ja sairashuone, josta hyökkäävä parvi tulikärpäsiä paransi hujauksessa panikoivan Keimon murtuneen käden. Olympiastadion. Tutankhamonin hauta. Makuukammio, jossa oli kolmesataakuusikymmentäviisi pilkku kaksikymmentäviisi sänkyä, joista viimeinen katosi aina kerran vuodessa yhdeksitoista minuutiksi. Ja kirjastoja. Useita kirjastoja, joista yhden lattiassa oli valtava uima-allas.  
  
Hyllyissä näkyi sellaisia harvinaisuuksia kuin ”Kuviokelluntaa tähtisumussa – alkeista mestaruuteen” ja ”101 x Single Malt Scotch” sekä ”Vaiettu aikasota”, joka näytti kulmista mustuneelta, kuin se olisi pelastettu tulipalosta. ”Universumin legendat kautta aikain”, viisikymmenosainen teossarja, joka ei ollut aakkosjärjestyksestä kuullutkaan vaan alkoi Jack Harknessista ja päättyi Boen kasvoihin, kattoi kokonaisen hyllyn. Proto pysähtyi tarkastelemaan opusta ”River Song: Tohtori”, kasvoillaan kummallinen ilme.  
  
”Zappis, mä löysin sen sun Narnia-vaatekaapin!”  
  
”Mmhmm.”  
  
”Hei, et sä voi lukea sitä! Mieti ny jos vaikka luet vahingossa, et – et Donald Trumpista tulee USA:n presidentti!”  
  
”Ei tää oo politiikkaa, eikä siitä tuu”, Zappis käänsi sivua.  
  
Rauski joutui repimään sen väkisin eroon kirjasta, jonka paljaassa kannessa luki ainoastaan ”Musta universumi”.  
  
TARDISin matkustusajat olivat kummallisia. Periaatteessa sen olisi kuulunut matkata pisteestä A pisteeseen B yhdessä hetkessä, mutta se ei aina ollut totta. Juuri sillä hetkellä TARDIS ujelsi merkiksi siitä, että he olivat materialisoituneet määränpäähän.


	14. XIII luukku - New New Tokio

He seisoivat jo toisen kerran kaaressa TARDISin edustalla silmät soikeina.  
  
”No nyt, tässä on scifiä. Tää on se, miltä se ikuisuusprojekti Cyberpunk 2077 tulee toivottavasti näyttämään!” Rauski avasi lopulta suunsa, eikä ollut väärässä. Cyberpunk 2077 tulisi vihdoin viimein 2020 ilmestyessään näyttämään huomattavan samankaltaiselta, joskin kalifornialaisemmalta ja litteämmältä. Kaupunki uhmasi painovoimaa. Se kiipesi pystysuunnassa siinä missä sivusuunnassakin. Kaikenkarvaiset lentävät menopelit puikkelehtivat pitkin valokiskoja. Välkkyvät mainokset julistivat virtuaalitodellisuuden, geeninmuokkauksen ja mikrosiruimplanttien ilosanomaa.  
  
New New Tokio ei ollut turismin keskus, mutta jos se olisi ollut, matkaoppaat olisivat runoilleet kutakuinkin seuraavanlaista: New New Tokio sijaitsi Tähtitallaajan järjestelmän viidennellä planeetalla (jonka nimi oli hurmaava #LKL42), noin viisikymmentä valovuotta Apollon II -galaksin keskustasta, sen kolmannessatoista lohkossa. #LKL42:n mittapuulla kaupunki oli laupiaastikin arvioituna korkeintaan keskikokoinen ja olisi vastannut ennemmin Maan Seattlea kuin Tokiota. Se oli kuitenkin kyseisen taivaanlohkon paikallinen teknologian keskus ja tunnettu muun muassa raajaimplanteistaan, hentain uusimmasta tulemisesta ja anarkistisesta poliittisesta kentästään. Täällä kuka tahansa saattoi hankkia ylimääräisen käsiparin tai piirrätyttää itsestään sarjakuvapornoa – elävien mallien avulla.  
  
Ronkkakonkka luopui yrityksestään selvittää, mitä kello oli, ja päätti astua sisään baariin, jonka välkkyvän kyltin tutut kolmio, ympyrä, rasti ja neliö herättivät edes jonkinasteista luottamusta. Vähänpä pojat tiesivät, että kolmio, ympyrä, rasti ja neliö symboloivat paikallisessa kulttuurissa lähinnä neljänlaista (laillista) muuntohuumetta.  
  
Baarimikko, joka muistutti enemmän kissaa kuin ihmistä, laski heille kyselemättä hanasta kaljat. Tai ainakin he arvelivat, että kyseessä oli kaljaa.  
  
”Mitä helvettiä tämä on”, Rauski tuijotti lasissa pyörivää hohtavaa litkua syvälle silmiin.  
  
”Vaikea sanoa. Olisko esim drinkki?”  
  
”Muinaiset egyptiläisetkin pani kaljaa, neljätuhatta vuotta sitten. Tuskin se jalo taito on mihkään unohtunu.”  
  
”Neljätuhatta plus ties kuinka monta ziljoonaa vuotta me ollaan tulevaisuudessa.”  
  
”Ihan sama, kunhan se on alkoholia”, Fisu sanoi ja kohotti lasin huulilleen.  
  
Muut tuijottivat sitä kuin se olisi kasvattamassa uuden pään. Niin ei tietenkään tapahtunut. Sitä varten olisi pitänyt tilata erikoinen nro. 66.  
  
Siitä päivä alkoi vähitellen kirkastua, tai no, ainakin huolelta kaikkosi viimeinenkin terä. Paikka oli outo, mutta alkoholin ajatuksille laskema painopeitto sitäkin tutumpi. Ehkä reissu ei olisikaan niin paska. He palaisivat illalla takaisin TARDISin puikkoihin ja setvisivät tiensä takaisin koti Maahan.


	15. XIV luukku - Jossa kelataan mitä on otettu

Seuraavat asiat tapahtuivat lähes samanaikaisesti:  
  
1.  
  
”Kattokaa”, Keimo kuiskutti kiivaasti Zappiksen korvaan, ”se on Aku Ankka.”  
  
Vieressä seisova Proto kääntyi osoitettuun suuntaan. ”Missä?”  
  
Muiden möllistellessä erehdyttävästi tiettyä piirrettyä Ankkaa muistuttavaa räpyläniekkaa, joka kiskoi tiskillä kirkasta viinaa, Retris naksautti tulen uuteen sätkään. Nyt hän ei ikinä saisi päästään furry-turri-hentaikuvia. Proto taputti Retriksen olkapäätä myötätuntoisesti ja hänen ajatuksistaan ajan tasalla olevana virkkoi: ”Universumi on yksi julma vitsi.”  
  
2.  
  
Fisu istui tiskille Proton viereen ja tilasi uuden kaljan. Hänen niskaansa särki. Sen siitä sai, kun päätyi kahdeksaakymppiä suoraan ojaan.  
  
”Missä välissä sä kasvatit tukkas takas?”  
  
Fisu naurahti. ”Älä vedätä, se on ollu tällanen jo pitkään.”  
  
”Ei tasan oo. Me nähtiin, mitä, viikko sitten viimeks, enkä mä usko pelkästään kuvitelleeni sulle sänkisiiliä. Tykkäsin enemmän siilistä.”  
  
”Mä en mee tähän lankaan”, Fisu kääntyi Proton puoleen ja kurtisti kulmiaan. Sen hymyä vääristi poskipään vanha arpi.  
  
”Mistä tuo tuli?”  
  
”Tämäkö? Yks piripää vaan.”  
  
”Ei kun… Onks se ollu miten kauan?”  
  
”Neljä vuotta, miten niin? Hei Fisu, et kai sä vaan koita vedättää mua?”  
  
3.  
  
”Hei, tiiätkö mihin Zappis meni? Se on mulle auki.”  
  
Keimo kääntyi ja Rauski automaattisesti pahoitteli tajutessaan, ettei Keimo ollutkaan Keimo.  
  
Joskus elämässä kokee tilanteen, jossa katsoo itseään silmiin ja tajuaa, että koko elämä on ollut valhetta. Tällä tarkoitetaan yleensä filosofisen maailmankuvan muuttumista, joka tavallisimmin koituu sen ymmärtämisestä, että on aina laittanut juuston ja kinkun leivälle väärässä järjestyksessä. Rauski tunsi tunteen kaikessa kirjaimellisuudessaan katsoessaan itseään silmiin. Siis. Muotoillaanpa uudestaan: Rauski katsoi silmiin jotakuta, joka seisoi hänen edessään, näytti aivan häneltä itseltään, eikä ollut hän.  
  
”Hel- perkeleen vittu”, se toinen sanoi.  
  
”Sama”, Rauski sanoi, ”Tismalleen samat sanat. Noin minäkin olisin sanonut.”  
  
Hänen oli otettava double take, koska näinhän hän oli juuri sanonut.


	16. XV luukku - Baari#2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tää on tän ficin "I wish I knew how to write"-osio.

3.  
  
Zappiksella oli paha tunne, että hän näki kahtena. Hän oli juuri löytänyt vessan ulkopuolelta Rauskin, joka kiisteli – ja tässä kohtaa Zappis oli hyvin varma siitä, että hänen stressaava luonteensa oli vaatinut vihdoin veronsa – toisen Rauskin kanssa.  
  
”Haista vittu, mä mikään helvetin doppelgänger oo. Jos joku niin sä.”  
  
Zappis hieraisi silmiään.  
  
”Kato peiliin.”  
  
”Kattosin, jos se erois tästä jotenkin. Kuka anto luvan käyttää mun naamaa? Maksasit ees lainaa, jumaliste.”  
  
”Lainaa? Sä saat saatana luvan maksaa omistajanoikeuksia.”  
  
Juuri silloin toisella puolen baaria nousi meteli. Tuopit ja kirosanat lentelivät.  
  
1.  
  
Juuri silloin joku tarttui Protoa olkapäästä. Retris oli lyönyt käden sivuun ennen kuin Proto ehti päätään kääntää. Käden omisti olento, joka siristi hänelle öljyisiä mustia silmiään.  
  
”Sinä ja minä molemmat tiedetään, mitä tämä koskee. Mennään suoraan siihen kohtaan, jossa annat ne helvetin huumeet takas.”  
  
”Sori, mut mä oon uus täällä.”  
  
”Haha, aina yhtä hauska.”  
  
”Ehkä mä vaan näytän joltain, jonka sä tunnet.”  
  
”Kuulitko, se ei tiedä mitään mistään helvetin huumeista. Häivy”, Keimo ärähti ja työntyi Mustasilmäsusannan henkilökohtaiseen tilaan. Jokaisen suomalaisen kuuluisi tietää kyseisenlaisen loukkauksen olevan vihoviimeinen keino, joka seuraa kuuluisia viimeisiä sanoja.  
  
Vaikka TARDISin kielikenttä olikin vailla vertaistaan, mikään määrä nerokasta teknologiaa ei aina riitä kurottamaan kielimuurin yli. Siitä syystä Mustasilmäsusannan värikkäimmät vittusaatanat tulivat ymmärretyksi vain tunteen tasolla.  
  
2.  
  
Fisun oli nostettava Protolle hattua. Sen pokka piti hämmästyttävän hyvin. Se piti vain kolmen sekunnin mittaisen tauon, todennäköisesti rukoillen mitä tahansa mahdollista ja mahdotontakin jumalaa, ja rykäisi.  
  
”Se on oikeessa. Se vaan näyttää joltain, jonka sä tunnet.”  
  
”Mitä helvettiä”, Mustasilmäsusanna ähkäisi.  
  
”Lähdin koekaniiniksi siihen klooniprojektiin, tiiät sen jota ne mainosti joka helvetin kadunkulmassa. Lähetän sen terminoitavaksi kyllä ihan näillä näppäimillä. Kukaan ei jaksa kahta mua. Ja ens kerralla kun valitat, muista, että sä oot ihan vitun paska markkinamies”, Proto (Fisu oli alkanut epäillä, ettei se oikeasti ollut Proto, joskin sen oli oltava) houkutteli Mustasilmäsusannan pois setelinipulla. Sitten se kääntyi tuijottamaan heitä.  
  
”Lähetät terminoitavaks? Kiitos, niin mäkin sua.”  
  
”Myönnä pois, yksin kappalein meitä on ihan tarpeeks. Mitä vittua täällä tapahtuu? Onks tää joku källi?”  
  
Retriksen silmät vispasivat suurina kahden Proton väliä.  
  
Ja juuri silloin Rauski palasi vessasta mukanaan toinen Rauski ja toinen Zappis.  
  
Proto, se toinen, se, jonka kasvoissa oli uusi vanha arpi jonkun piripään puukosta, katkaisi lopulta hiljaisuuden: ”Meidän täytyy puhua.”  
  
”No shit?”  
  
”Onko teillä mitään paikkaa, missä me voitas puhua?”  
  
”Meiltä löytyy vaan yks kappale ajassa matkustavaa avaruusalusta.”  
  
”TARDIS? Teillä on TARDIS?”  
  
”Totta vitussa meillä on TARDIS, miten hitossa me muuten ois tänne päädytty?”  
  
”Kukaan ei mee mihkään, mä soitan kaikki paikalle.”


	17. XVI luukku - Jossa pudotellaan pommeja

He, kaksi kertaa kuusi, istuivat ympäri TARDISin komentosiltaa aluksen eri puolilta haalimillaan jakkaroilla, penkeillä, palleilla, nojatuoleilla sun muilla istuimilla. Retriksellä oli säkkituoli. Toinen Zappis ei istunut. Ensimmäinen Zappis istui jäykkänä oman tuolinsa laidalla.  
  
”Me ollaan te, ja te ootte me?”  
  
”Ding ding ding. Kymmenen pistettä. Ei papukaijamerkkiä.”  
  
”Enpä tiedä”, Toinen Retris hieroi partaansa. ”Tavallaan vois sanoo et me ollaan te, viisaampia ja komeempia vaan, mutta et te ette oo vielä me.”  
  
”Komeempia?”, Fisu ähkäisi. ”Tolla on siili.”  
  
”Se sopii sulle.”  
  
”Mut te siis ette oo mitään, no, doppelgängereitä, ja tää ei oo mikään pila?”  
  
”Hitto voin kerrata vaikka koko meidän traumaattisen lapsuushistorian, jos et usko et mä oon sä.”  
  
”Pliis älä.”  
  
”Doctor Who”, Proto hieroi ohimoitaan. ”Doctor Who.”  
  
Keimo heitti kätensä ilmaan. ”Ja taas se alottaa siitä pilipalisarjasta.”  
  
”Kuule, se ei ikinä vaikene siitä”, toinen Keimo mutisi.  
  
Toisen Proton suupielet vääntyivät hymyyn. ”Doctor Who saattaa olla ihan pilipalipelleilyä, mut me satutaan olemaan keskellä sitä.”  
  
Rauski kohotti kätensä: ”En tiiä onko tää oikee hetki, mutta tiedättekö sen kuulusan kysymyksen, että panisitko kloonias?”  
  
Kuului useampi valitus.  
  
”Niin että mikä siihen on oikee vastaus? Kaverin puolesta kyselen.”  
  
”Mä ainakin panisin”, toinen Rauski vitkutti kaksoisolennolleen kulmiaan.  
  
Kuului lisää valitusta ja toinen Zappis huokaisi face palmaten: ”No niin, nyt me tiedetään kaikki, mitä Rauski ja Rauski tekee seuraavaksi. Kiitti.”  
  
”Ja ennen kun kukaan koskee kehenkään, niin ei. Ei, ei ja ei. Ei. Ei.”  
  
Rauskin käsi hivuttautui tarkoituksellisen hitaasti kohti toista Rauskia. Toinen Proto ärähti: ”EI! Nyt JUMALAUTA.”  
  
”Doctor Whossa aikamatkustuksen tärkein sääntö, tai ainakin lähellä tärkeintä, oli, että samassa paikassa ja ajassa ei saa olla kahta kertaa. Omaan menneisyyteensä ei saa matkustaa. Eikä tulevaisuuteen. Tai mitä helvettiä täällä ikinä tapahtuu”, Proto hieroi ohimoitaan. ”Siitä seuras katastrofi ja paradoksi, kun joku koski toista kappaletta itestään. Tai kun joku ees näki toisen kappaleen itestään. Mut varsinkin jos koski.”  
  
Toinen Proto katsoi kaikkia laiskanlinnastaan: ”Eli näpit irti, paskiaiset.”  
  
”No mut jos sekin oli väärin, et näkee toisen ittensä, niin mikä enää vois mennä pieleen?”  
  
”Rauski vittu mä en tajunnu, että sulla on tommonen hinku panna ittees.”  
  
”Ei tässä siitä oo kyse – ootsä Proto – ootteks te ihan varma niistä säännöistä? Jos ne kerta on jostain pilipalisarjasta.”  
  
”Ei olla. Me ei olla varmoja mistään. Mut ihan varmuuden vuoksi pitäkää ne näppinne kurissa.”  
  
”Vedä käteen. Voisko joku nyt vaikka _finally_ selittää, mitä vittuu täällä tapahtuu? Miten me ollaan täällä kaks kertaa?”  
  
Zappis kakkonen katsoi syrjäsilmällä Rauski kakkosta ja Keimo kakkosta ja kaikkia muita kakkosia ja ykköset tunsivat kylmän kouran sulkeutuvan rintakehiensä sisällä.  
  
Zappis kakkonen rykäisi niin kuin rykäistään kun ei tahdottaisi sanoa mitä ollaan sanomassa, koska tiedetään sillä olevan paljon emotionaalista valtaa.  
  
Sitten se sanoi haudanvakavana: ”Me ollaan oltu täällä vuosia.”


	18. XVII luukku - Jossa puretaan pommeja

”Meidän TARDIS katos”, Keimo kakkonen selitti. ”Se karkas, ja siitä lähtiin me on oltu täällä. Ei tää huono paikka oo kun tottuu. Ruoka on vielä feikimpää kuin ennen, mutta elektroniikka ei petä. Tosin me ei vieläkään olla päästy yhteiseen ymmärrykseen siitä, onko videopelit nykyään parempia vai huonompia kuin ennen.”  
  
”Älä huijaa, sä vannot täkäläisen virtuaalitodellisuuden nimeen.”  
  
”Se on ku Ready Player One, siitä kirjasta.”  
  
”Mitä, luetko sä?”  
  
”Ja Among Us teki paluun.”  
  
”Among Us?”  
  
”Ai niin, ei se oo vielä juttu meidän aikaan.”  
  
”Entä jos me ei hukata sitä? Niin tätä ei voi käydä”, Fisu väänteli käsiään.  
  
”Mut jos se on jo tapahtunu, mikä estää sitä tapahtumasta uudestaan?”  
  
”Mikä vittu estää meitä lähtemästä tasan nyt?”  
  
”Mut mitä tapahtuu, jos me lähdetään nyt?”  
  
Keimo kurtisti kulmiaan. Se nuorempi. ”Miten niin?”  
  
Proton päätä särki. ”Jos me mennään kotiin nyt ja eletään elämämme onnellisena loppuun saakka, jada jada, me ei koskaan jääty tänne loukkuun. Ja keitä nää hobot sitten on?”  
  
”Ehkä ne vaan lakkaa olemasta”, Rauski ehdotti lopulta.  
  
”Ehkä ne vaan lakkaa olemasta – kuuntele ittees”, toinen Rauski matki ensimmäistä. ”Ehkä ne vaan lakkaa olemasta. Ehkä ne vaan kuolee. Mä niin tiesin olevani selkäänpuukottava paskiainen.”  
  
”Ehkä se ei oo kuolemista”, Zappis yritti.  
  
”No mitä kuoleminen sitten on, jos ei olemisen loppumista?”  
  
”Eiks se matkusta ajassa ja ulottuvuudessa? Jos tää onkin toinen ulottuvuus. Jos nuo vaan lähtee, ja me jatketaan, niinku tähänkin asti?”  
  
”Me on puhuttu tästä”, toisen Proton suu oli tiukka viiva. ”Se ei matkusta ulottuvuudessa.”  
  
”Matkustaapas”, Proto huomautti.  
  
”Joo, ja sitten se hajoaa. Pelkkä menolippu.”  
  
”Teidän TARDIS katos, eli se vähän niinku hajos.”  
  
”Ulottuvuuksien välinen matkustaminen kuluttaa kokonaisia tähtiä, saatana!”  
  
Toisen Proton huutoa seurasi ankea, arka hiljaisuus. TARDISin komentosillan valot väreilivät teatraalisen efektin vuoksi. Ainakin Proto arveli, ettei sillä ollut mitään muuta funktiota. Proto ei tietenkään tiennyt, että TARDIS kuunteli.  
  
”Mut jos”, Proto katsoi kaikkia kalpeita kasvoja ja eritoten itseään. ”tää olis toinen ulottuvuus, ja me oltas ne, jotka vaihto ulottuvuutta, me ollaan loukussa.”  
  
Toinen Proto näytti jakavan hänen päänsärkynsä. ”Mitä vitun väliä sillä on, onko tää toinen ulottuvuus vai pelkkä aikaparadoksi. Me ollaan kaikki loukussa.”  
  
”Miten niin”, intti Keimo.  
  
”Ootko sä kuunnellu taaskaan yhtään”, Rauski kakkonen kiivastui.  
  
”Nää ei aio päästää meitä”, ensimmäinen Rauski julisti tuimasti.  
  
Proto laski hiljaa kymmeneen. Hän ei enää koskaan lähtisi yksiinkään pikkujouluihin.


	19. XVIII luukku - Simuloitu paradoksi vai paradoksaalinen simulaatio

”Ihan tiedoks vaan, me ei olla kaikki yhtä mieltä tästä.”  
  
Retris#2 ilmestyi Proton taakse. Proto katsahti sitä. Miten hemmetissä hänen pitäisi siihen muka suhtautua? Se oli vuosia vanhempi kuin hänen Retriksensä. Hän ei tuntenut sitä. (Toteamus ei liittynyt mitenkään siihen kysymykseen, saattaako kukaan oikeastaan tuntea ketään. Tänne synnytään yksin, täällä ollaan yksin ja kuollaan yksinäisempänä kuin koskaan. Useat filosofit, etenkin uskonnolliset, joita voidaan kutsua myös papeiksi, ovat toki osoittaneet vastaväittämiäkin.)  
  
Keskustelu sisällä oli päättynyt pattitilanteeseen. Kumpikin osapuoli pelkäsi toisen varastavan TARDISin, ehkä syystä, eikä kukaan uskaltanut jättää sitä vartioimatta. Protoa vitutti. Kaide sormien alla oli kylmä. Kiituri liisi matalalta viistäen heidän ylitseen. Sen kuski huusi jotain oletettavasti rumaa.  
  
”Kerro mulle yks asia.”  
  
”Kerron vaikka sata.”  
  
"Tätä ei tapahtunut ensimmäisellä kerralla, eihän? Te ette tavanneet", Proto yritti esittää kädellään eleen, joka kuvaisi sitä LaeppaVikaa, joka oli ollut vuosia jumissa tällä vieraalla planeetalla, ”teitä. Tää on jo paradoksi. Kaikki on jo fucked up. Tää on yks vitun paska vitsi.”  
  
Retris tuijotti häntä pitkään, ja sitten se huikkasi olkansa yli: "Proto!"  
  
Proto sävähti. Tähän oli mahdotonta tottua.  
  
Toinen Proto vastasi nostamatta katsettaan mobiililaitteestaan. Kutsuttiinkohan niitä edes kännyköiksi enää? "Ja kumpaakohan tarkoitat?"  
  
”Sua, saatanan tonttu. Tuu tänne.”  
  
”Mä oon tässä. Mitä tää koskee?”  
  
”Hei vähän hymyä huuleen ny. Vähän vähemmän jännitettä. Te ootte sama tyyppi. Päädyitte samaan lopputulokseenki.”  
  
Protot kyräilivät toisiaan. Jokainen voikin ihan itse miettiä, miten suhtautuisi omaan itseensä. Proton ja Proton molempien ajatuksia verhosivat sanoitetut ja sanoittamattomat murheet itsensä kohtaamisen paradoksaalisuudesta, uniikkiuden dilemmasta, ja – oletteko kuulleet sen teorian, jonka mukaan päätös on tapahtunut aivoissa jo ennen kuin ihminen tiedostaa tehneensä päätöksen? Mitä tarkoittaa valinnanvapaus? Ja entä jos elämmekin simulaatiossa, olisiko sillä edes väliä?  
  
Proto kakkonen huokaisi.  
  
Proto ykkönen tukahdutti huokauksensa.  
  
Retris virnisti. ”Jos tää on jo paradoksi niin onko sillä väliä, mitä me tehään ja sanotaan ja tiedetään? Me ei olla te, ja te ette oo me. Me tultiin tänne, vedettiin kännit, jouduttiin seikkailuun ja kun päästiin takasin, TARDIS oli poissa. Kriiseiltiin, juotiin lisää viinaa, vänistiin ja vollotettiin ja maailma loppu jada jada ja sit me jatkettiin elämää. Shit happens. Mut teillä on vieläkin TARDIS. Te ette päätyny samaan seikkailuun kun me, eikä me olla kadottu.”  
  
”Paitsi jos te ette vaan muista, ja me päädytään siihen seikkailuun sit ku te ootte pölliny meidän TARDISin ja painunu vittuun”, Proto huomautti.  
  
”Älä ny pilaa tätä. Yritän sanoo et te voisitte palata kotiin eikä se ehkä vaikuttas meihin mitenkään.”  
  
Se ei kuulostanut oikealta kummankaan Proton mielestä.  
  
”Okei, okei, ehkä te ootte oikeessa. Mut millään salaisuuksilla ei oo väliä. Et kysy pois vaan.”  
  
”Mitä vittua te ootte tehny täällä seittemän vuotta?”  
  
”Paskaduunia”, Retris nauroi. ”Paitsi Zappis. Siitä tuli insinööri.”  
  
”Sä oot siis pizzakuski.”  
  
”En enää.”  
  
New New Tokion yö oli äänekkäämpi kuin päivä. Kaupungin hengitys heidän ympärillään muistutti vähän kuolinkorinaa; rumaa ja ruosteista ja pahaenteistä. Aukion laidassa nököttävän TARDISin sininen valo näytti ympäristöönsä nähden lempeältä.  
  
Sisällä odotti täydessä vauhdissa oleva väittely.  
  
”Pointti on se, ettei siihen oo oikeaa vastausta. Siks se on niin kuulusa kysymys”, Zappis ykkönen ravasi edestakaisin keskellä komentosiltaa.  
  
”Vaihtakaa nyt vittu jo levyä.”  
  
”Ihan koluttu juttu.”  
  
”Tiiättekö mikä ois aika jees juttu.”  
  
”Älä panttaa vaan kerro.”  
  
”Jos me kerran ollaan jumissa tässä vitun vempeleessä –”  
  
”Ei kukaan pakota sua jäämään, ovi on auki.”  
  
” – haista vittu – niin pidetään ees bileet.”  
  
”Bileet?”  
  
”Tää reissu on sulle pelkkää kaljaa vaan.”  
  
”Miksikäs ei. Ei tää tästä enää voi paskemmaks mennä.”


	20. XIX luukku - Kybermies voi tulla ikkunan taa

Bileet olisivat olleet mahtavat – sillä samalla mitta-asteikolla, jolla esimerkiksi opiskelijabileet mitataan – jos ne olisivat päässeet alkua pidemmälle.  
  
He olisivat juoneet, heittäneet huulta ja tanssia koikkelehtineet – ja juoneet – kuin viimeistä päivää. Kaikella järjellisellä järkeilyllä tämähän saattoi olla nimenomaan sitä. Viimeinen päivä.  
  
Keimo olisi koikkelehtinut puolet illasta hevosnaamari päässä ("Se on mun ruttonaamari, et en levitä paradoksia."), kunnes toinen Keimo olisi varastanut naamarin ja eksynyt pakojuoksullaan sademetsään. Zappis ja Zappis olisivat haastaneet toisensa shakkiin ("Kuka hitto edes pelaa shakkia?" "Kyse on sen selvittämisestä, onko kokemuksella merkitystä aivotoimintaan." "Entä ikääntyminen? Tai käytön aktivoiva vaikutus?" "Haluutko vittu olla meidän negatiivinen käyttökontrolli?") saamatta koskaan voittajaa selville, sillä Rauski olisi heittänyt kaljatölkin keskelle lautaa. Vahingossa, tietenkin. Eikä kukaan ollut kirjannut siirtoja ylös. Fisu ja Fisu ja Zappis ja Retris ja Keimo olisivat sanoittaneet muutaman oman biisin saunassa ukkonooan tahtiin ja päätyneet hoilaamaan ukkometsoa. Rauski ja Zappis olisivat päätyneet painimaan keskelle tanssilattiaa, Fisu olisi yrittänyt repiä heidät erilleen, Rauski olisi potkaissut Fisulta jalat alta ja Fisu olisi mielellään hujauttanut tätä takaisin. Retris ja Retris olisivat iskeneet kilpaa molempia Protoja. Keimo olisi oksentanut Proton hattuun. Zappis olisi avautunut tunneköyhästä lapsuudestaan ja vaikeista tyttöystävistään ("Hanki poikaystävä, kuka nyt naisia ymmärtäis." "Älä hanki, miehet on vitun paljon vaikeempia." "En todellakaan oo, sä oot vaan idiootti.").  
  
Ja Rauski olisi lopulta vetänyt kuin vetänytkin itseltään käteen – siltä toiselta itseltään, tietysti – ja räjäyttänyt koko paradoksin sijoiltaan.  
  
Mutta niin ei käynyt, sillä TARDISin hälytyskellot rävähtivät soittamaan sarvitorvien, ilmahyökkäyssireenien ja palohälyttimien helvetillistä yhteissinfoniaa. Pojat olivat vasta raidanneet Narnia-vaatekaapin, valinneet soittolistan, juoneet pohjat ja löytäneet saunan. Oikein kunnollisen puulla lämmitettävän luonnonkivikiukaisen mökkisaunan, jonka terassilta pääsi sekä lumihankeen, avantoon, että järveen, jonka rannalla huojuivat juhannuskoivut.  
  
Keimo sulki saunan oven kasvoillaan kertakaikkisen murtunut ilme.  
  
Näyttöpääte välkkyi kuin jouluvalot järjestelmän tunnistaessa kymmeniä ja taas kymmeniä ja satoja ja tuhansia lähestyviä kybermiehiä avaruusaluksissaan.  
  
”Anteeks, mut miten vitussa – miten helvetin vitussa – te unohitte kertoa, että teiän perässä on kokonainen kybermiesten armada?”  
  
"Ei me arvattu et ne seurais meitä."  
  
"Voi vittu", Rauski huokaisi ja korkkasi kaljan tunteella.


	21. XX luukku - Last Stand. piu piu!

Tuntui fiksulta ohjata hyökkäys miljoonakaupungin sijasta avaruuteen, joten pojat kohtasivat kybermiesten voittamattoman armadan korkealla kiertoradalla. Armadan kolmiomainen muodostelma levittäytyi TARDISin edessä kuin joulukuusi. Poikaroikan mielessä ei edes käynyt se mahdollisuus, että planeetta itse olisi kybermiesten kohde, ja olisihan se nyt ollutkin aikamoinen sattuma. Heidän mielessään kävi mahdollisuus loikata aika-avaruuden kautta vittuun ja vähän vielä kauemmas, mutta se ajatus kuihtui kuin napalmilla kasteltuna, kun TARDIS vastaanotti radiosignaalin.  
  
_”…Vaadimme Tohtorin, toistan, vaadimme Tohtorin…”_  
  
”No mitäs hittoa, ei meillä ole täällä mitään tohtoria.”  
  
”Zappiksella on joku täkäläinen tohtorintutkintovastaava. Jos annetaan se niille?”  
  
Zappis vilautti keskaria: ”Mäkin sua.”  
  
Rauski löysi kuin löysikin näyttöpäätteeltä kätevästi nimetyn voice chat -valikon ja valitsi uuden tuttavuuden ”Kyberpaskiaiset”: ”Kuulkaas nyt, kusiset mutteripurkit, Tohtori ei oo täällä.”  
  
Signaaliin ei tullut muutosta. Vaatimus toistui.  
  
”Kuulitteko? Hitto soikoon, menkää jonnekin muualle.”  
  
_”Vaadimme Tohtorin TARDISin…”_  
  
”No voi vittujen vittu.”  
  
”Sä oot kyllä paskin neuvottelija ever.”  
  
”Hei, en mä oo mikään diplomaatti. Herra on taas hyvä ja koittaa ite.”  
  
_”Antautukaa…”_  
  
”Ei me noille voida antautua, eihän?”  
  
”Ellei me haluta tulla upgradetuks”, Proto tarjosi avuliaasti. Keimo kantoi edelleen hevosnaamaria ja puolella porukasta oli kaljat kourassa. Rauski hieroi käsiään yhteen.  
  
”Siinä tapauksessa, tää on last stand. Final frontier. Annetaan noille Iron Man rip-offeille kunnon löyly. Mun vuoro ohjata, sä ohjasit viimeks.”  
  
”Mihin vittuun sä aattelit ohjata”, Zappis vastusti ja TARDIS tärähti. Tapahtumat eivät liittyneet toisiinsa, mutta Rauskit käyttivät sattumaa häikäilemättä argumenttina keississään. Kyberlaivasto pommitti heitä energiasäteillä – hyvä on, kyse oli lasereista.  
  
TARDISin energiakilvet imivät säteet hehkuen. Zappis yritti väistää seuraavan laseriskun. Väistöliike heitti matkustajat pitkin kantta.  
  
”Ampukaa takas, herrajumala!”  
  
”Siinä saattaa olla yks ongelma”, Proto kakkonen keräsi itseään lattialta, mihin oli singonnut. ”Tohtori väittää et se on pasifisti.”  
  
Ylös kömpivästä sakista kohosi epäuskoinen älämölö.  
  
”Mikä vittu on pasifisti?”  
  
”Meinaatko ettei tässä oo aseita?”  
  
”Kai siinä pitäs olla”, Proto muisteli, ”Kun tällasilla kai ne taisteli Aikasodankin.”  
  
Retris, jolla oli hyvin hämärä kuva Doctor Whosta mutta josta oli alkanut tuntua, että TARDIS oli jollain tasolla tietoinen, heitti kätensä ilmaan. ”Kiltti TARDIS, jos täältä löytyy minkäänlainen salainen asejärjestelmä, nyt ois aika pirun hyvä hetki sellaselle.”  
  
TARDIS kuunteli kuin kuuntelikin. Se hurisi ja asejärjestelmä, jonka Tohtori oli pasifistinäytelmässään estänyt, aktivoitui ensimmäistä kertaa vuosituhansiin. Tai miljooniin. Se oli menettänyt laskun. (Älkää kertoko Tohtorille, mutta TARDIS oli odottanut tätä hetkeä jo pitkään. Se piti kauniista lasertykeistään.)  
  
"Meillä on tykit! Woop woop!"  
  
"Lasereita! Piu piu!"  
  
”Älkää olko noin innossaan, tää ei oo mikään videopeli. Ne on ajattelevia, eläviä ihmisiä, jotka on vaan pakotettu tohon”, Proto toppuutteli.  
  
”Joo, ja stormtroopperitkin on vaan harhaan johdettuja uhreja.”  
  
”No, niinhän ne on.”  
  
Ympäriltä kuului silmienpyörittelyä.  
  
"Et voi vittu olla tosissas."  
  
”Kato ny tätä tilannetta.”  
  
”Onks tää sun mielestä okei hetki palata peruskoulun filosofiaan?”  
  
”Oliks teillä peruskoulussa filosofiaa?”  
  
”Sodassa ja rakkaudessa on kaikki sallittua.”  
  
Seuraava sektori kohdisti tulen heihin. TARDISin kilvet pitivät, mutta koko alus huojui. Laivastosta irtautui tuhansien herhiläisten parvi; kybermiehet olivat jalkautuneet yrittämään valtausta.  
  
"Vitut", Proto luovutti, eipä Zappis ollutkaan jäänyt odottelemaan lupia, vaan kohdisti tykit lähestyviin kybermiehiin.  
  
TARDISin asemekanismi muistutti hyvin paljon tuhannen ja yhden space shootterin ohjausmekanismia. Kolmiulotteista Galagaa. Kun oli pelannut yhtä, osasi pelata kaikkia. Taistelun eteni alkuun lupaavasti. TARDISin laserit tuhosivat rivistön rivistöltä kohti kiitäviä hopeisia kipinöitä. Kilvet pitivät. He kieppuivat alusten seassa. Räjähdykset valaisivat ympäröivän avaruuden. Alas planeetalle se näyttäytyi todennäköisesti eräänlaisena ilotulitusnäytöksenä ja taivaalta putoavan romun meteoriparvena.  
  
Sitten taistelun kulku kääntyi. Kybermiehet saavuttivat heidät. Niitä oli liikaa, eivätkä he ehtineet ampua kun kaksi jo seurasi yhtä. Ne tarttuivat TARDISin oviin, jotka kirskuivat metallisormien vääntäessä niitä sijoiltaan. Komentokannella vallitsi asteittainen paniikki, jossa yritettiin pysyä jaloillaan ja järjissään. Rauski, joka oli jostain repäissyt ihka oikean kahden käden miekan, ryntäsi hakkaamaan miekan terää tylsäksi metallisormia vasten.  
  
Oli kenties maailman kahdeksas ihme, ettei kukaan siinä tuoksinassa – lennellessään ympäri ja ämpäri ja vaihdellessaan epätoivoisesti vielä terässä olevaa pilottia – ollut vielä ehtinyt koskettamaan toista kappaletta itseään, mutta lopulta onni valui kuiviin. TARDISin ovet räjähtivät sisään ja Rauski sinkosi suoraan itsensä syliin. Molemmat paiskautuivat lattiaan.  
  
Ei ollut aikaa syytellä ketään, kirkua eikä katsoa silmiin ovista tulvivaa kuolemaa, koska sillä siunaamalla aikaparadoksi räjähti sijoiltaan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Juu jos ette oo huomannu niin tämä ei siis ole olevinaankaan minkäänlaista DW-canonia. Siitä on aikaa kun oon kattonu sitä sarjaa.


	22. XXI luukku - Purkautuminen

He seisoivat jälleen yhtenä hämmentyneenä, täydellisen sanattomana rintamana. Keimo puristi hevosnaamarin rintakehäänsä vasten, Rauski kohotti miekkansa. Heidän ympärillään todellisuus kiehui. Auringot syntyivät, elivät ja kuolivat, ja niiden ruumiista, supernovista, syntyi uusia aurinkoja. Tähtienväliset sodat riehuivat, taantuivat ja alkoivat uudelleen. Heidän allaan planeetta peittyi jäähän, pilveen ja jälleen jäähän ja kuivui lopulta hohkavaksi punaiseksi aavikoksi, jonka rakoilevaa pintaa höyryävät sateet piiskasivat. Sen yöt ja päivät, lukemattomat, loppumattomat, vilisivät silmissä. Lopulta sen aurinko kutistui ja jäähtyi, ja planeetta kovettui kylmäksi kiveksi, kuolleeksi ja mustaksi kuin Haades, sen ilmakehä meteorien aioneja sitten varastama. Kuolleen kiven imaisi musta aukko, jonka sanoin kuvaamattoman valtava kiekko jylisi halki valottoman, ajattoman avaruuden, vuoroin imien ja vuoroin syösten valoa, energiaa ja materiaa – ikuinen syntymän ja kuoleman kehä päättyi mustiin aukkoihin, jotka lopulta ahmivat toisensa, eikä jäljellä ollut kuin yksinäistä Hawkingsin säteilyä, joka sekin lopulta jähmettyi paikoilleen. Oli saavuttu entropian valtakuntaan. Aika menetti merkityksensä.  
  
– ja yhtäkkiä planeetta heidän allaan kuhisi elämää, merten albedo syöksi sinistä heidän verkkokalvoilleen.  
  
He näkivät sen kaiken käsittämättömästi samanaikaisesti: syntymän, kuoleman ja universumin jäisen lopun.  
  
Aika. Se oli menossa rikki.


	23. XXII luukku - Paradoksien luonteesta ja luonnottomuudesta

Paradoksit olivat kummallinen tuttavuus. TARDIS ei saanut niistä otetta, vaikka oli tavannut useamman kuin oli nähnyt Tohtorilla kasvoja.  
  
TARDIS tiesi joskus enemmän kuin osasi itsekään selittää. Sen Tohtori piti kovin suloisena ominaisuutena sitä, että TARDIS tuntui aina löytävän sinne, missä Tohtoria tarvittiin. Toisinaan taas TARDIS tuntui laukaisevan koko ongelman, ja silloinkin saattoi olla universumin pelastus, että ongelmat purkautuivat aiemmin kuin niiden oli tarkoitus purkautua. Sellaisia olivat mahdollisuuden ja olisi-ehkä-kenties-jossittelun ulottuvuudet: koskaan ei voinut tietää, mitä olisi voinut tapahtua. Se oli aika-avaruuden sääntö numero yksi.  
  
Paradoksit näyttivät, mitä olisi voinut tapahtua. Eikä TARDIS kerta kaikkiaan ymmärtänyt paradokseja. Ne olisivat saaneet sen varpaat kipristymään epämukavuudesta, jos sillä olisi ollut varpaat.  
  
Paradokseihin tuntui liittyvän sääntöjä, mutta toisinaan nekin olivat enemmänkin suosituksia. Ehkä se olikin vain loogista. Paradoksit olivat kuin olivatkin vastoin kaikkia sääntöjä, miksi niihin siis olisi liittynyt sääntöjä?  
  
Oli paradokseja, jotka syntyivät siitä, kun sidottu tapahtuma kumottiin, ja purkautuivat, kun sidottu tapahtuma tapahtui uudelleen. Oli paradokseja, joiden alkukohtaa oli mahdoton osoittaa – kumpi tuli ensin, muna vai kana? – joissa Tohtori useimmiten pelasti itse itsensä. Oli paradokseja, joiden oli aina täytynyt tapahtua. Oli paradokseja, joita ei ollut koskaan tapahtunut.  
  
Sitten oli paradokseja, joita seuratessa tuntui, että jokin suurempi voima, kuten kirjoittaja, veteli hatusta ihan omiaan.  
  
Jos DW-lore jostain oli yhtä mieltä, niin siitä, että TARDIS oli 100 % upea, mahtava ja seksikäs _deus ex machina_. Kybermiehet sen sijoiltaan vääntyneillä ovilla hajosivat kuin tuhka tuuleen. Sama kohtalo koitti suurimmalle osalle sen matkustajista. Vallitsi kaaos. Todellisuuden purkautuessa TARDIS viritteli itsensä valmiiksi mahdottomaan pelastukseen, jota sekään ei osaisi myöhemmin selittää.


	24. XXIII luukku - Purkautuminen #2

Proto pyyhki katseellaan komentosiltaa, joka kylpi ympäröivän aika-avaruuden räjähdyksissä ja värisyöksyissä kuin strobovaloissa. Hänen silmiinsä ei osunut ketään. Avaruuden karjunta täytti korvat. Seuraava tärähdys heitti hänet maahan. Hän nosti katseensa, sylki hiuksia silmiltään ja näki oman itsensä. Sen kasvot olivat luonnottoman varjottomat joka suunnalta tulvivan valon tiellä, sen silmissä oli sama ymmärrys. Tästä ei ollut kuin yksi suunta ulos, eikä se ollut ihmepelastus.  
  
Sanaakaan sanomatta Proto ojensi kätensä. Ja Proto, joka oli vuosien varrella kuluttanut miljoonan ihmisiän edestä universumin historiaa, tieteitä ja taiteita yrittäessään koota jonkinlaisen järkevän kuvan siitä miksi oli missä oli, ojensi aprikoiden omansa.  
  
Oli mahdoton tietää, mikä heitä ohjasi. Epätoivo, uteliaisuus vai vaisto, joka ohjasi hakemaan toisesta turvaa.  
  
Ympärillä aika purkautui, syöksi valoa ja väriä ja energiaa mahtavina pulsseina, järjen ylittävänä spektaakkelina, joka heijastui heidän kasvoiltaan. Kahdet kasvot: yhdet kasvot.  
  
Heidän sormensa kietoutuivat toistensa lomaan.  
  
Yhtäkkiä heidän mielensä purkautuivat kieppuvaan ajan virtaan. Proto haukkoi henkeä, tietämättä kumpi Proto oli. Fuck, hän ajatteli molempien ajatuksissa. He kietoutuivat toisiinsa. Heidän korvissaan pauhasi kahden sydämen syke. He olivat miljoona energian kudetta; miljoona yhdeksi kutoutuvaa säiettä. Ihmetystä, iloa ja yksinäisyyttä. Tuttua surua ja pelkoa. Ymmärrystä. He olivat kaksi. He olivat yksi. He olivat täyttymys. Hän oli elänyt seitsemän vuotta vieraalla planeetalla vieraassa ajassa, ja päätynyt ojaan kaksi päivää sitten paluumatkalla pikkujouluista. Hän oli etsinyt selitystä vuodet ja palannut tyhjin käsin, raivonnut vasten umpikujan seiniä. Hän oli Kelan tukia nostava opiskelija, ja myi muuntohuumeita henkensä pitimiksi. Hän oli Proto.  
  
Proto haukkoi henkeä. Hän tunsi sormenpäissään oman sydämensä sykkeen, kahden sydämen sykkeen, kyynelet vierivät hänen kasvoilleen, ympärillä aika jatkoi purkautumistaan, hän maistoi huulillaan suolan. Hän oli he olivat hän. Hän oli täynnä yli läikkyvää tunnetta – hän hengitti ilmaa keuhkoista keuhkoihin – aika jatkoi purkautumista ja hän purkautui sen lomaan.  
  
Virta huuhtoi hänet mukaansa.


	25. XXIV luukku - Jouluyö, juhlayö

Mikään ei ollut ikuista, kunnes kaikki oli ikuista ja oli ainoastaan entropia.  
  
  
  
Kylmä tuuli sekoitti Proton hiuksia. Aurajoki virtasi laiskasti hänen edessään. Katuvalot maalasivat märkää katukiveystä. TARDISta ei näkynyt missään. Hän nosti kädet eteensä – ne olivat eittämättä hänen, pitkät sormet ja hoidetut kynnet. Tutut arvet, juustohöylästä ja leipäveitsestä. Hän kosketti nahkatakin peittämää rintaansa, kasvojaan – kuinka hän oli täällä, jos hän hetki sitten oli hukkunut ajan virtaan?  
  
TARDISin ujelluksen kaukainen kaiku vaimeni hänen korvistaan.  
  
Hän käännähti kannoillaan, ja kaikki muut olivat siinä, kuin he olisivat vain olleet kävelemässä baariin tai baarista pois. Keimo oli kadottanut naamarinsa. Rauskin miekkaa ei näkynyt missään. Retriksen kädessä oli tölkki Karjalaa.  
  
”Hei Proto, ootsä kunnossa?” Zappis kysyi häneltä. Ne näyttivät pysähtyneen odottamaan häntä.  
  
Proto nielaisi: ”Mitä just tapahtu?”  
  
”Ei se oo kunnossa, mitä sä oot ottanu”, Keimo tuhahti, mutta kysymys tuntui herättävän hämmennystä. Ihmismielen luonteeseen kuuluu suojautua siltä, mitä se ei kykene ymmärtämään, mutta tieto ei koskaan täysin katoa. Tieto piiloutuu. Rauski vilkaisi käsiään ja Zappista, ja rutisti kulmiaan. Fisu liikehti levottomasti. Keimon katse kohdistui tyhjään. Retris veti taskusta valmiiksi käärityn ja sytytti sen yhdellä kädellä. Retris tuijotti Protoa. Aprikoiden. Kurottaen mielessään kohti jotain, joka pakeni. Jotain, mistä oli jäljellä vain varjokuva, välähdyksiä sarveiskalvolla.  
  
Proto avasi kännykkänsä. Oli jälleen se pikkujouluilta, tai pikemminkin yö. Kello oli kaksi kolmekymmentä. Vaikka ulosajo olisikin sattunut, he olisivat ehtineet liftata kyydin ja saapua baariin kuin mitään ei olisi tapahtunut. Vitut siitä, että oli tapahtunut enemmän kuin kukaan ikinä kykenisi käsittämään. _He olivat kaksi; he olivat yksi. Elämä ja kuolema. Mikään ei ollut ikuista, paitsi entropia._  
  
Hänen mielensä oli täynnä tietoa, jonka hän oli lukenut seitsemän karkotusvuotensa aikana vieraalla planeetalla vieraassa tulevaisuudessa. Hän tiesi, ettei tällä ilmastonmuutoksella ollut väliä, sen jälkeen tulisi vielä viisi muuta. Seuraavien sadan vuoden kuluessa ihminen ei menisi Marsiin, vaan pysyisi vangittuna Maahan luonnonvarapulan, poliittisen levottomuuden ja yhä lisääntyvän avaruusromun muodostaman verkon vuoksi. Sadan kymmenen vuoden päästä Einsteinin energian lait kumottaisiin. Muutama tuhat vuotta siitä ihminen kävisi ensimmäistä ihmiskunnan ja Dalekien välistä sotaa viidenkymmenen miljoonan valovuoden päässä Linnunradasta.  
  
Vai tiesikö? Eikö se, että hän tiesi, vaikuttanut ajan kulkuun? Saattoiko ajan kulku olla kiveen hakattu?  
  
Ja ehkä tämä oli kaikki jonkinlainen huumeharha. Hän ei muistanut, että olisi vahtinut juomiaan.  
  
Retris havahdutti Proton ajatuksistaan. Se painoi Karjalan hänen käteensä ja vapautuneen käden hänen niskaansa.  
  
”En tiedä, mitä hetki sitten tapahtui, mutta sen tiedän, että jotain se oli. Jotain suurta”, se sanoi hiljaa otsa vasten hänen otsaansa ja rutisti häntä lujempaa. Sen hengitys haisi tupakalta. ”Juo. Puhutaan tästä myöhemmin.”  
  
Proto sulki silmänsä ja nyökkäsi: ”Ei kaljaa autuaampaa.”  
  
”En tiedä teistä, mutta pilkkuun on vielä aikaa”, Rauski virnisti.  
  
”En voi tietenkään muiden puolesta puhua”, Zappiskin sanoi, ”mut kalja kelpais kyllä kaikille.”  
  
Proto käänsi niskaansa taaksepäin ja loi pitkän katseen valosaasteen takana häämöttävään tähtitaivaaseen. Otava ja sen yllä Lohikäärme. Pohjantähti. Pakkanen oli kiristymässä.  
  
  
  
Joulukuu kului, ja pikkujoulujen ja kalenterinluukkujen takaa paljastui vääjäämättä joulu, mutta Proto ei saanut mielenrauhaa. Kuinka hänen olisi kuulunut ujuttaa maailmankatsomukseensa se, että mitä ilmeisimmin Doctor Who pohjautui tositapahtumiin?  
  
Hän koki hämmästyttävän helpoksi asettua vanhan arjen uomaan ottaen huomioon sen, että hän oli myynyt seitsemän vuotta huumeita toisella planeetalla. Ehkä ihmismieli tosiaan oli rajallinen.  
  
Proto kertoi kaiken lopulta Retrikselle jouluaattona. Retris oli raahannut hänet ulkojäille, vaikka jäästä ei ollut tietoakaan ja oli vuosisadan lämpimin joulu, ja mäiski keskittyneesti kiekkoa kuraisella hiekalla nököttävään maaliin. Maali kilahti ja tärähti siihen nojaavan Proton käsivarsien alla aina kun Retris onnistui saamaan osuman.  
  
”Enkä vieläkään käsitä, mitä siinä loppujen lopuksi kävi”, Proto oli päässyt polveilevassa kertomuksessaan loppuun. ”Miten me päästiin takas? Mitä niille toisille meille tapahtu, mistä ne oli tullu? Ollaanko me oikeesti ne toiset me, tai joku outo yhistelmä, ja ne alkuperäset me, jotka me luullaan et me ollaan, on jossain siellä just tajunnu, että niitten TARDIS on kadonnu? Mä en –”  
  
Retris keskeytti hänet ensimmäistä kertaa koko tarinan aikana painamalla käden hänen suulleen.  
  
”Oisit sä voinu kertoa vaikka sillon heti. En mä ois menny rikki.”  
  
Proto tuijotti pilvistä taivasta, joka peilasi katuvalojen oranssia.  
  
”Mä en muista tosta kun sen verran, että voin luvata sulle, että sä et oo hullu.”  
  
”Kiitos herra tohtori, tän lausunnon takii mä tän sulle kerroinki”, Proto väänsi Retriksen käden pois. Retris näpäytti hänen nenäänsä ja työnsi kätensä taskuun. ”Et vitussa kaiva sieltä sätkää nyt. Mä en jaksa olla passiivipolttaja just nyt.”  
  
Retris kaappasi hänet kainaloonsa. He katselivat katuvaloja ja pilvistä taivasta, ja jääkiekkokaukalon hämärä sulki heidät sisäänsä.  
  
”Et kaiken tän keskellä mulla ei oo ihan hirvee joulumieli tässä ollu.”  
  
Retriksen silmät porautuivat Proton silmiin. ”Kyllä sitä vielä ehtii rakentaa. Mitä kello on, seittemän? Kerropa mitä joulumieleen sun mielestä kuuluu ja lähetään siitä. Käyks pusu vaikka?”  
  
Proto potkaisi sitä jalkaan. Retris nauroi.  
  
  
  
  
Samaan aikaan – tai menneisyydessä tai tulevaisuudessa, eikä sillä merkitystä ollutkaan – Tohtori palasi kanelifrappelatteaan ryystäen ja löysi TARDISin tismalleen siitä mihin sen oli jättänytkin.  
  
”Rakas TARDIS!” Tohtori taputti kopin sinistä pintaa. ”Mitäs sitä on tullut tehtyä sillä välin, kun olin poissa? Oletkos seikkaillut ilman minua?”  
  
TARDIS humisi. Se oli jälleen piilottanut tykkinsä ja siistinyt komentosiltansa. Salaa se haaveili uudesta harharetkestä, ja vaikka se olikin pitänyt huolen siitä, etteivät nämä Kybermiehet olleet selvinneet maailman lopusta, universumista eivät viholliset ja tekosyyt loppuisi koskaan kesken.  
  
  
  
 **The End.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tässä ei ollut koskaan tarkoituskaan olla kunnollista juonta. Tämä lähti liikkeelle hyväntahtoisena hömppänä, mutta kehitti siinä jossain matkan aikana vakavampia luonteenpiirteitä. Kiitän kaikkia tänne asti jaksaneita ja toivotan kaikille rauhallista valon juhlaa. Olkoon tuleva vuosi suopeampi!


End file.
